Au bout du couloir
by kellytoutcourt
Summary: en 7 mois ma vie a changé à un  point même que je me dis que je vais me réveiller d'un moment à un autre, mais non tout le monde change...
1. Incipit

Titre: Au bout du couloir

Information: les personnages appartiennent à _J.K Rowling._

Synopsis: En 7 mois ma vie a basculée, je ne sais plus quoi pensé, je suis perdu au plus profond de mon être. Et si le monde que j'avais connu n'existai plus...

Je me demande encore comment j'ai atterri ici, mais cette question ne restera pas sans réponse très longtemps, j'en suis sur.

Un bruit derrière moi me fis comprendre que je n'étais pas seule. Peut-être était-ce un animal ou bien un humain, je n'en étais pas sur, mai je sus avant tout que ce n'était quelque chose qui me voulait du bien.

Les environs étaient sombre, mais je distingué encore le passe qui me guidera jusqu'à la fin! Je posais enfin le pied, hésitante, dans l'ombre avec une crainte indescriptible. Le souffle court, la gorge sèche et mes muscles tous plus contractés les un que les autres...je pris une grande bouffée d'aire et partie pour de bon sans me retourné.


	2. Chapitre 1: le commencement

_Chapitre 1: le commencement _

Assise là, le vide en dessous de moi, l'horizon à perte de vue. J'aime cet endroit, tout comme la bibliothèque, qui m'apporte cette sécurité que j'ai tellement cherché. C'est ici même que Dumbledore est mort, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.

IL faut que je me rappelle les moindres détails de cette pièce car cette année est ma dernière que je passerais ici, à Poudelard. La plus belle, j'espère, mais aussi la plus douloureuse, quand je marcherais dans les couloirs je me rappellerais des morts, des sorts qui fusent de tout le côté et de cette angoisse qui ma envahie pour ne plus ressortir. Il ne faudrait qu'un saut pour que tout cela disparaisse, pour que ma vie soit prise par la mort.

Au moment où j'allais m'apprêter à faire ça, un bruit provenant de derrière moi, me fis sursauter.

-eh bien Granger, tu as peur?

-Dans tes rêves Malfoy

-Au fait, que fais tu la à une heure pareille et en plus le jour de la rentrée?

-je te retourne la question

il s'avança avec son sourire au lèvre et s'assit près de moi

-Apparemment tout comme toi j'aime cet endroit, cela te convient comme réponse miss-je-sais-tout ou presque?

-Je vais m'en contenter.

J'aurais pensé qu'il serait parti ou tout du moins qu'il aurait agrandi la distance entre nous, mais non il restais là sans rien dire a regarder le paysage et à avoir un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi me fixe tu comme ça? je sais que je suis beau mais comme même.

-je ne te fixe pas parce que tu es beau, mais je pose la question , pourquoi tu ne m'insulte pas?

-La nuit est belle, n'est-ce pas

cette phrase était la dernière qu'il est prononcé avant de partir je ne sais où. Toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas répondu a ma question.


	3. Chapter 2: le moment déclencheur

Chapitre 2: le moment déclencheur

Les jours passent et la routine s'installe, mon ennuie grandi et le besoin d'évasion ce fait resentir de plus en plus fort. Cela fais seulement deux semaines que je suis là à Poudlard et la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de partir, moi qui avais pensé que se serait une super année, je me suis trompée.

Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil 22h12, à cette il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, mais moi je peux y être vue que je suis la préfète-en-chef, j'ai une heure de plus que les autres. Je me lève de mon lit, je m'avance vers ma porte et au moment où j'allais l'ouvrir, j'entendis des voix qui proviennent du salon

-Pas mal l'appart', comment sa se fait qu'on les pas vu avant? sa fait déjà deux semaines qu'on est rentrée.

-Devine

-C'est l'autre je te parie, cette sale sang-de-bourbe!

J'en es assez entendu, j'ouvre, sort de ma chambre et me dirige vers la sortie.

-Tiens en parlent d'elle, voilà qu'elle débarque.

Je m'arrête interdite, cette Pansy Parkinson avec ses grands airs, elle peut se les mettre la où je pense. Zen, soit "gentille"

-Sache qu'à ton information, au cas où tu l'aurais oublie, ce que je doute fort, j'habite ici, tu vois la porte avec le petit lion dis-je tout en pointant l'endroit, oui c'est ça, eh bien c'est MA chambre. C'est pas que je m'ennuie a te parlé, attends enfaite si, je te laisse.

j'allais partie mais une petite idée me vient à l'esprit

-Au fait peut-être qu'un jour si tu continue à faire la chienne tu auras le droit a de goûter une sucrerie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle resta là, la bouche grande ouverte, pour mon plus grand plaisir, ces "amis" n'ont pas eu le temps de répliquer que j'étais déjà partie.

Dommage qu'à cette heure-ci la bibliothèque soit déjà fermé, mais heureusement que la tour d'astronomie ne le soit pas, comment j'aurais fais pour tenir sans elle, je préfère même pas y penser.

Assis à la même place chaque soir depuis deux semaine à sentir le vent me caresser le visage, mes jambes qui se balancent dans le vide au rythme de mon coeur ;

-Encore là?

-Putain de merde Malfoy, tu cherche à me tuer ou quoi?

-Pas besoin t'arrive à le faire toute seule

-je vois pas de quoi tu parle, retourne voir tes petits copains

-Ils sont déjà parties, vue qu'il est déjà minuit

-QUOI! Tout en disant cela je m'étais relevé, un peu trop vite car je me sentis partir en arrière. Règle d'or: ne jamais tourné le dos au vide.

Mon heure est venu et je l'avais pas vue arrivé, la seule chose dont je suis capable c'est de fermer les yeux et d'attendre. Cela faisait un moment que j'attendais l'impact, peut-être que c'était déjà fait et que j'avais rien sentis.

Aves un grand sourire j'ouvris les yeux, mais ce qui me faisait face me l'enleva. J'étais dans les bras de Malfoy, comment ne me suis pas rendu compte de ça, je suis pathétique.

-Enfin tu ouvre les yeux. T'attendais quoi au juste, que je t'embrasse?

-ahah très drôle, non, j'attendais l'impact. C'est tout,maintenant, si sa te dérange pas j'aimerais retrouvé l'inter ferme.

-même pas un merci à ton sauveur

-J'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouillais très bien toute seule.

-C'est vrai que fermer les yeux et attendre que Merlin te sauve c'est super comme plan.

J'allais partir quand il m'attrapa le bras

-j'aime pas quand on m'ignore sache-le, Sang-de-Bourbe

Pam fit le bruit de la gifle que je lui mis

-Ose me reparlé encore une fois Malfoy et je te jure que la dernière chose que tu verras sera moi avec ma baguette pointé sur toi, suis-je claire?

-On ne menace pas un Malfoy. comment ose-tu monté la voix avec moi, tu pense que parce que je t'es sauvé, tu peux tout te permettre. Tu te trompe.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, ta pas compris que toute tes insultes font parties de ma routine, c'est devenue tellement banale comme boire que je neprête plus aucune intension à cela, si tu permet je vais me couché, demain j'ai une sorti à Près-au-Lard.

Enfin de compte, je vais pas m'ennuyer ).


End file.
